Ezereth
Demonym: Ezerethian Ezereth is the Dragonborn nation in Merethyl. The common term for Ezereth is simply "The Darklands". The Tieflings of Thyr and the nation of Ezereth live in peace one with another, most times, but it's the stories of monsters in the region of travelers through the Yagheni and the Wounded Mountains that have given it the name "Darklands". The Citadel of Ezereth is Abzil. Ezereth is a proud clan society with a caste system based on scale color. It is broken up as thus: * Gold, Red, Brass ** Highest level in the caste system ** Any occupation or living area of a city or town * Blue, Bronze ** Second level in the caste system ** May hold any occupation up to political positions, High General, or Academic leaders ** May live anywhere except in richest upper-class areas of a city or town * White, Silver ** Third level in the caste system ** May hold any occupation up to the above, but also excluded from Merchants and Clergy ** May participate in military service, up to Chief-Captain ** May live in lower and middle-class areas of a city or town * Black, Copper, Green ** Fourth and lowest level of caste system ** May only hold occupations of small shops, agriculture, servant, etc, ** May participate in military service, up to Chief-Captain ** May only live in the lower-class areas of a city or town The people of Ezereth gain a living from simple farming, and trade with the Tielflings of Thyr. The Dragonborn of Ezereth are herders of Tylcree. Tylcree adults grow up to the height of 11 feet. They are herbivores, feasting mostly on grass and low hanging leaves of various trees. Tylcree are valued for their milk, their coats, and their antlers. Their coats are very thin, but the skin is tight such that a Tylcree cloak helps block wind, while allowing heat to exit. Their dense antlers, more like fingernails, can be sharpened for traditional knives and tools. Their meat is rich and hearty, and is a staple of the Ezerethian diet. The largest herds consist usually up to 50 or 60 head and are found all throughout Ezereth and into the Crall Forest. Irral Kear: Ezereth has few nation-wide festivals, but the dragonfolk do celebrate birthdays with special focus. Ginger, one of the crops of Ezereth, is often used in the baking of bread and other foods. On one’s Irral Kear, or “first day” in draconic, it is custom for the local baker (or the most frequented by the individual, in the case of large towns or cities) to make a gingerbread in the shape of a Dragonborn and decorate it with icing in symbols of the month of birth of the celebratee. The bread is picked up by the family and shared at home by friends and kinsfolk. Asildok: Dragonborn mythology is a large part of the culture of Ezereth. The celebration of Asildok is the retelling of the births of each type of Dragonborn into the world. “Asildok,” meaning ten, is for each of the 10 colored scales that each Dragonborn receives genetically at birth. It lasts for 10 days, and was originally a celebration of each type as they make a whole. Presently it has become more segregated with each caste celebrating the colors found within their caste. Celebrations vary by wealth and status, but commonly include dancing and music, the slaughter and feast of several Tylcree.